This study addressed the importance of branched-chain amino acids in regulating carbohydrate metabolism in man. Studies were performed in overnight-fasted and 3-day fasted normal volunteers to examine the effect of the availability of amino acids on insulin and non-insulin mediated glucose disposal. Studies indicate that the availability of amino acids suppress glucose utilization by the whole body and, glucose oxidation by skeletal muscle.